Up to now, there is known a technology for a reproduction apparatus on which information recorded on an optical disc and information recorded on a hard disc or the like are combined as package information to be subjected to reproduction or execution, in which if an application that is viable across a plurality of discs is running when titles are switched over, an update of the information recorded on the hard disc is recognized as the same as an operation of replacing discs to thereby cause the application to continue running without being forcefully terminated even if switchover between the titles occurs (see Patent document 1).
In addition, there is known a reproduction apparatus in which when an instance exists in a work memory of a Java virtual machine, reproduction of a title is interpreted as continuing even if an application is terminated, and if a reproduction end event is issued, the reproduction of the title is assumed to be ended, which is followed by a selection of the next title (see Patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] JP 2008-507795 A    [Patent document 2] WO 2005/036547